A Ghost of a Nightmare
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Four months have passed since the Ghostbusters mission in Equestria. Now they must return to protect it from the ghost of Nightmare Moon who still desires to make nighttime eternal in the land. Will the boys and and ponies defeat this ghostly monster, or will all of Equestria fall into eternal darkness?
1. Nightmare's Return

******(And here I am bringing a sequel to my Fic the Pony Ghostbusters. I know some of you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy it's sequel as well.)**

One night deep in the ruins of the castle of the Royal Pony Sisters in the Everfree Forest, pieces of blue armor were lying around looking damaged until the moonlight shined through a window and onto the pieces.

They started glowing and levitated off the ground. Then multiple purplish blue wisps of smoke started emerging from the walls. The wisps started swarming around the armor, before something started taking form. Suddenly appearing inside the castle was Nightmare Moon glowing with her own dark aura. She let out a laugh.

"Finally, after such a long time I managed to finally regain enough magic to reconstitute myself," she looked up at the moon, "And all I had to do was draw in the magic Luna constantly uses on the moon to raise and lower it. And now that I am my own being and stronger than ever, I will personally see to it that Equestria lives in the dark of the night forever! But before that I must get rid of some lose ends that stand in my way. Starting with my weak self!" she let out a maniacal laughter that echoed throughout Everfree.

Meanwhile in Canterlot castle inside Luna's chambers, the princess of the moon who was resting her eyes suddenly snapped open and she let out a cry of fright, "NO!"

Celestia barged in, "Luna, are you ok?"

"Sister, I just had the most terrifying nightmare." Luna panted in fright.

"That was no nightmare, Luna. I had it too." Celestia explained in dread.

"What?" the princess of the night gasped, "But how is this possible?"

"I am not certain how, but I do know what this means for us, for our subjects, and for Equestria."

"What can we do?" Luna asked in worry.

"The only thing we can do. We need the Ghostbusters."

"But can they defeat my own dark half?" Luna wondered.

"If they could defeat the ghost of Sombra, I believe they can do the same to her." Celestia assured her.

Luna knowing her sister was right nodded, "Right. I myself will personally deliver this news to them at once." She stood still and concentrated as her magical aura surrounded her.

Meanwhile in New York City at the Ghostbusters HQ that very night, each of the Ghostbusters were in their beds sleeping peacefully. Deep in Peter Venkman's subconscious, the de facto leader was having a dream that he was receiving a major award for unknown reasons.

Peter stood on a stage before accepting his award from a beautiful woman who kissed him, before he turned to face the audience, "Thank you, thank you. I am proud to accept this award for all I've accomplished. But let's face it, who could be better suited to receive such an award than me?" he joked, until he saw the audience disappearing, followed by the stage, and even his own reward, "Hey, what's going on?" he looked around seeing he was standing in a void.

Suddenly the other three Ghostbusters appeared, "Hey, what's happening?" Ray asked.

"Guys, what're you doing in my dream?" Peter inquired.

"You're dream? I was busy having my own dream until I wound up here." Winston explained.

"Egon?" Ray asked their genius.

"It seems somehow our minds have crossed links in our dreamscape, but how I do not know." Egon theorized.

"That was my doing." they heard a royal female voice, and suddenly appearing out of thin air was Luna.

The Ghostbusters were confused, until Ray spoke up, "Wait a minute, Princess Luna?"

"Correct, Raymond Stanz of the Ghostbusters." she nodded.

The others remembering everything felt relieved it wasn't another dream ghost, "Well, if this isn't a small world?" Peter said, as the four approached.

"It's been quite a long time hasn't it?" Winston asked her.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in about four months." Ray noted.

"Indeed." Luna nodded.

"But what're you doing here?" Ray asked.

"Yes, aren't you supposed to be in Canterlot with your sister?" Egon put in.

"I am Princess of the night. One of my many duties is to come into the dreams of others to ensure they have peaceful dreams and not be frightened by nightmares."

"Well I wasn't having a nightmare." Ray said.

"Neither was I. In fact it was a very good dream!" Peter crossed his arms.

"Obviously." Egon replied dryly, knowing all his good dreams involve him being rewarded and such.  
"I'm afraid I've come here on important business. I need you four to come back to Equestria."

"Equestria, what's wrong?" Ray asked, as the others were concerned.

"I'm afraid another old enemy has returned and has taken on spectral properties like the ghosts you deal with."

"Who is this old enemy?" Winston asked.

She answered, "Have you been told of the tale of Nightmare Moon?"

"No, but if you hum a few bars we can fake it." Peter joked, only for the other three to send him a glare.

Luna sighed, "This was over a thousand years ago. You know how it's always been the responsibilities of me and my sister to maintain day and night? Well back then I was bitterly jealous of my sister seeing that the ponies would always frolic and play in her sunlight, but they would only sleep in my moonlight. Eventually my jealousy consumed me and I rebelled against my sister by refusing to lower the moon. My rage and jealousy corrupted me and I took on a dark form known as Nightmare Moon."

The Ghostbusters watched as Luna used her magic to project the event that happened during Celestia's confrontation with Nightmare Moon. They watched in shock seeing the two alicorns go at it without holding back, especially Nightmare Moon. Luna continued, "Celestia tried to reason with me, but I was too far gone. With no other options and rather than destroy me, she used the elements of harmony to banish me to the moon."

"Whoa." Ray gasped.

"Banished up there for so long? That had to be boring." Peter noted.

Luna nodded, "Then a thousand years later on the night before the Summer Sun Celebration, I was released and swore to make nighttime last forever. When Twilight Sparkle knew of the elements of harmony, she and her friends ventured into mine and my sister's former castle to retrieve them. Despite the obstacles thrown at them they overcame them and used the elements to purge the darkness out of my heart."

"So then how is it possible she suddenly came back after all this time?" Winston asked.

"I believe it is partly due to me," Luna sighed in guilt, "From what the vision I saw of her is true, her essence that was leftover inside the old castle has been drawing my magical power off the moon and using it to reform. Now that she and I are no longer one, she has her own power, and whatever ghostly abilities that comes with her."

"Sounds like a dangerous combo." Ray admitted.

Luna nodded, "I plead with you all to return to Equestria and help us in ridding the land of the former darkness that tried to plunge Equestria into eternal nighttime."

The Ghostbusters after processing all they were told huddled up, while Luna waited for their answer. They broke, and Peter spoke, "Princess Luna, you have engaged in our services."

Luna looked joyed, as she used her magic to levitate the four into her embrace, "Oh, thank you, dear Ghostbusters! I shall forever be eternally grateful to you."

"You're welcome!" Ray groaned at how tightly she was embracing the four.

Luna realizing how uncomfortable they were released them, "My apologies."

"No problem, but can it wait until morning? We don't exactly work well without a good nights sleep." Peter said.

"Of course. I shall have my sister ready the portal for you tomorrow." she nodded.

"Then we'll see you then." Ray said.

"Until then, Ghostbusters." Luna vanished, as the dream world vanished with each of them going back to sleep.

Back at the castle, Luna came out of her trance and spoke to her older sister, "They will come."

Celestia sighed in relief, "Then I must send a letter to Twilight right away." Celestia said as she took her leave.

Luna went out to her chamber balcony and looked out into the kingdom and beyond, 'This time I am ready to face you.' she thought.

**(And there's the first chapter. The boys have a new job ahead of them back in Equestria. They defeated Sombra, but can they do the same to Nightmare Moon? Find out next time.)**


	2. The Boy's are back in Town

******(Welcome to the next chapter readers. Hope you're excited to see what I got next.)**

The very next morning, Twilight, Spike, and their friends were on their way to Canterlot castle. Early that morning Twilight received a letter of great importance from Celestia. So she and Spike rallied their friends and went to the kingdom right away.

When they arrived at the castle, they saw the two sisters on their thrones waiting for them, "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" Twilight greeted them.

"Good morning my little ponies and Spike. It's good to see you all made it here." Celestia greeted them, as she and her sister came down from their thrones.

"As soon as we got your letter we came as fast we could," Twilight began, "You both sounded urgent."

"That's because we have trouble on our hooves." Luna answered.

"What kinda trouble?" Applejack inquired.

"I'm not sure how else to say this, but Nightmare Moon has returned." Celestia explained.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie shrieked, as the others were in shock.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, Nightmare Moon?" Rainbow asked, "The same Nightmare Moon that Princess Luna once was?"

"Correct, Rainbow Dash." Luna confirmed.

"But how is this possible?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Yes, didn't we vanquish her with the elements of harmony?" Rarity asked.

"You did, but it appears some of her dark essence had been left over," Celestia explained, "And has been harnessing magic from the moon that has been collecting Luna's magic every time she raises or lowers it. Now she's apparently drawn enough magic to assume her old form, but this time she is her own being, and her form is now that of a ghost."

"Nightmare Moon's ghost?" Fluttershy trembled.

"I'm afraid so. And just like before she will eventually attempt to keep the moon up so nighttime will be eternal." Luna explained.

"That's horrible!" Rarity gasped.

"We gotta do something." Spike suggested.

"But what?" Pinkie wondered.

Twilight pondered before realizing, "Wait a minute, who do we know who has the talent of catching ghosts?"

"Ooh, a guessing game!" Pinkie cheered, "Don't tell me let me think, let me think. Is it- no that's not it."

Rainbow realized it, "The Ghostbusters!"

"Darn it, I was so close!" Pinkie grumbled.

"Precisely," Celestia nodded, "Last night, Luna contacted the Ghostbusters through their dreams and warned them of the situation."

"And?" Rarity wondered.

"They've agreed to return and help us in stopping Nightmare." Luna finished.

"All right!" Pinkie cheered.

"It sure will be nice to see them again." Applejack admitted.

"Oh, yes. They were such great friends." Fluttershy added.

"Well, I was just on my way to bring them here," Celestia began, "A moment please." she started concentrating, as her magical aura surrounded her.

In New York at the Ghostbusters HQ, the guys and Slimer were collecting all their equipment, and were awaiting for the portal to bring them back to Equestria. Peter spoke up, "Ok ladies, everybody packed?"

"Yeah!" Slimer cheered, as he held a giant duffel bag filled with food.

"Just make sure you all come back safely," Janine said, "When you last left for this Equestria you wouldn't believe how nervous I was for you."

"We'll be fine, Janine. The girls there will always have our backs." Ray assured her.

Suddenly a portal appeared, as Winston spoke, "That's our ride."

"Come on, let's go." Egon said, as they took their equipment and entered the portal that closed.

Back at the castle, Celestia woke up from her meditation and spoke, "They're on their way now."

The portal opened, as the group saw four figures step out. It was the guys back in their same pony bodies they had the last time they were in Equestria, but this time they retained the same styled jumpsuits Rarity had made for them during their stay. The four realizing they were ponies again couldn't stand on their back legs alone and dropped on all fours.

"We made it!" Ray cheered.

"Hello, ladies." Peter said to his wings as he spread them.

"Guys!" Twilight called.

They looked over and saw their old pony friends, "Hi, girls!" Ray greeted, as they galloped over to each other.

"It's so good to see you all again." Twilight said.

"Well, it's nice to see you too." Peter replied.

"Hooray!" Slimer flew in about to tackle Rarity, until she shrieked.

"WAIT!" Slimer stopped in place, as Rarity used her magic to put herself in a hazmat suit, "Ok, now." she said, as Slimer flew at her and nuzzled her.

"You all look like you're doing well, despite the situation that's occurring in the land." Egon noted.

"Yeah, we just found out recently." Rainbow noted.

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard, huh? Peter asked, "We'll deal with this Nightmare Moon, the same way we defeated Sombra."

"If only it were that easy," Luna interrupted him, "Nightmare Moon is all my bitterness, rage, and anger manifested into life. Like Sombra, she is also smart, sneaky, and merciless."

"That's never stopped us before." Peter replied.

"And we'll be there to help like last time." Twilight offered.

"Thanks again, girls." Egon thanked them.

"I will also be joining you." Luna put in.

"Really, Princess?" Ray asked.

"Yes, Nightmare Moon is also my responsibility. It's time I faced the shadows of my past," Luna said seriously, "Besides if I hadn't fallen into Sombra's trap I wouldn't have been as bitter and jealous as I was."

"Sombra's trap?" Twilight asked.

"Sister?" Celestia wondered.

Luna looking guilt stricken turned to her sister, "You remember that day we stormed the Crystal Empire to fight Sombra a thousand years ago?" Celestia nodded, "Well, while you were recovering from one of his attacks, he used his illusion magic to show me my greatest fears. I saw myself being overshadowed by you and left in the dark. You broke me free of it when you attacked Sombra, but those visions I saw remained scarred in my mind. And they've been with me since. Eventually I saw those visions were coming to pass, as our subjects seems to have only regarded you as the only true princess of the land, while I was nothing. Well you know what followed." she sighed.

Twilight and Spike knowing what Luna meant remembered when they were manipulated by Sombra's illusions into seeing their worse fears sympathized with her.

"Luna, I didn't know." Celestia gasped in shock, while the group were just as surprised.

"I should've said something to you before, but I thought I could swallow my pride and pass those visions off. But I was wrong." Luna said in guilt.

"It's all in the past now, Princess." Applejack assured her.

"She's right, you're different now." Twilight agreed, making the Princess of the Night smile

"And we'd be more than honored to have your assistance." Ray added.

"Thank you, all." Luna bowed her head.

"Hey, now don't overlook me!" a sly voice said, and suddenly appearing before them was Discord.

"Discord!" The ponies cheered.

"A good day to you, my little ponies." the being named Discord waved.

The guys however were taken by surprise and backed away, "What is that thing?" Winston asked.

Egon put a hoof to his mouth, "Based on his structure and combination of creature parts he's a draconequus."

Discord lowered down to Egon and spoke, "Correct you are, Dr. Egon Spengler."

"You know me?" the unicorn asked.

"Of course. Fluttershy and my friends told me all about the famous Ghostbusters who defeated the ghost of King Sombra," Discord poofed before each of them, "Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Raymond Stanz, Winston Zeddemore, and Slimer."

"And you are?" Peter asked.

"I am Discord, the master of Chaos!" he announced, as lightning flashed behind them, making Ray and Slimer tremble.

"Discord." Twilight said dryly.

"Oh relax, I'm just doing that for fun." Discord chuckled.

"Discord..." Egon pondered, "If what my memories from Equestria history serves you tried to take over Equestria by causing mischief and chaos."

"Well don't believe everything," Discord acted modest, "But in all seriousness I'm not as much of the same chaos creature as I used to be. I've turned over a new leaf." he held up a leaf with a devil Discord on one side, and turned it over revealing a Discord with an angel halo above his head.

"It's true, thanks to him we managed to defeat someone who was just as dangerous as Sombra." Twilight stated.

"Who was that?" Winston asked.

"Perhaps some other time," Celestia interrupted them, "Right now we need to focus on the matter at hand."

"I agree." Egon nodded.

"What's the first thing to do?" Spike asked.

"First off, I think we need to once again get back in touch with our pony abilities." Egon stated.

"He's right," Peter agreed, as he was able to fly up a bit before almost crashing down, "Not being in these bodies for so many months we kinda lost our touch."

"Then it looks like it's back to basics." Rainbow said.

"I just hope you guys can get used to them again fast enough before Nightmare Moon strikes." Twilight said in worry.

"We should at least have until tonight." Luna answered.

"How do you figure?" Ray asked.

"Nightmare Moon's powers will be at their peak when the moon is up, only then will we have to worry." the Princess explained.

"So then, get everything prepared until nighttime. No biggie." Peter said.

"Well then we better get to Ponyville and get started right away." Twilight suggested.

"Yes, let's go." Luna said, as she and Discord followed their friends and allies out of the castle, as Celestia watched.

"Good luck to all of you." she said to herself.

******(And there you go. Luna and Discord will be joining the gang in stopping Nightmare Moon, after they get the boys back in shape.)**


	3. The Ghostly Bolts

******(Here I am yet again with my next installment folks.)**

As the train pulled into Ponyville station, the girls, Spike, Luna, Discord, Slimer, and the Ghostbusters got off. The boys looked around the old town as Ray spoke, "Ponyville looks just as lively as ever."

"You bet it does." Rainbow stated.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Peter asked, as he saw something tall in the spot where Golden Oaks Library was supposed to be.

"That's Twilight's castle." Pinkie answered.

"Castle?!" the boys and Slimer gasped.

"Twilight has a castle now?" Winston asked.

"Long story." Twilight answered.

"Well, unfortunately we don't have a lot of time. So let's go." Egon said, as they walked through Ponyville.

Upon reaching the castle, the boys looked at it in amaze, "So what happened to the library?" Ray asked.

"Unfortunately it was destroyed." Twilight sighed.

"Destroyed?" Ray gasped.

"Oh, no!" Slimer blubbered.

"But we did decided to make part of the castle into the new library." Spike explained.

"Good thinking. After all, what would anyplace be without a library?" Egon asked.

"Chaos." Twilight answered in dread.

"And what is wrong with that?" Discord asked, as the girls glared at him, "Just asking."

"Before we get to work, I think it's best for the boys if they once again get back in touch with their pony abilities." Luna suggested.

"I agree," Twilight nodded, before turning to the four, "I hope you're ready for another round of practice like the first time."

"We can dig it." Peter replied.

"Then let's get started." Applejack said, as the ponies were ready to help them.

And so the practices began, with Twilight, Rarity, and Luna reteaching Ray and Egon how to use their unicorn magic to levitate stuff. Rainbow Dash was helping Peter fly around in the sky, but Fluttershy was mostly teaching him above fluttering around on a safe level. Applejack even brought Winston back to the farm to help her with apple bucking.

Discord and Spike were supervising Egon and Ray's training, Pinkie was supervising Winston, and Slimer was supervising Peter's training.

After an hour of training, the boys were back up to date with their pony abilities. At the castle, Peter was flying around with Rainbow, "Oh, yeah! I missed flying!"

"Looking good, Pete." Rainbow smiled.

"I feel in better shape than I was last time." Winston said, as he bucked a nearby tree.

Ray and Egon were using their magic to levitate proton packs and compact packs over to the group, "Now that we got our training done, it's time we reeducated you on how to catch ghosts." Egon explained.

"Oh, this is so exciting." Discord clapped his paw and talon.

"So here's your equipment." Ray levitated some compact packs to the girls and Luna, while Egon levitated a full sized proton pack to Discord.

"How does this work?" Discord asked, as he put it on his back.

"You'll learn it step by step like the girls did." Winston explained.

"Come on, chums. Let's get to work!" Peter ordered.

Watching them in a tree was a purple colored crow, whose eyes was gazing at them. It's vision traced back to the Everfree Forest inside the Castle of the Royal Pony sisters. Nightmare moon was watching the scene play out through a viewing screen projecting the crows vision. The dark alicorn watched in interest.

"So these are the famous Ghostbusters?" she asked herself, "They must be incredibly strong if they're able to defeat the ghost of Sombra. Nevertheless, I am far superior to him to be intimidated by such foals. But perhaps I should test their worth just to be on the safe side," she concentrated her magic.

Suddenly three greenish glowing auras appeared before her taking on the form of the Shadowbolts, only this time, they were also surrounded by a ghostly aura, "Descent, Haze, Nightingale. Welcome back." she greeted them.

"So good to be back, mistress." Descent began.

"What is your wish, my liege?" Haze inquired.

"I want the three of you to go to Ponyville, and see if these four truly are worth as the ponies say they are." Nightmare motioned to the four Ghostbusters on the screen.

"As you wish, mistress." Nightingale answered.

"But be warned," Nightmare continued, "The girls will also be there along with my goody-good self and Discord. Do not let your guards down for a second when around them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, mistress." Descent answered.

"Good. Now go!" she ordered, as the three turned into purple wisps of smoke and flew off through a window.

Back in Ponyville, the girls were getting back in touch with handling the Ghostbusters equipment, while Discord and Luna were learning how to use them. Discord aimed his proton gun upward and was using Slimer as target practice, while the little spud was flying around taunting him, "Hold still!" Discord ordered, as he continued to try and hit Slimer.

"Neener, neener, neener!" Slimer taunted the master of chaos.

"Ooh, this is more difficult than I imagined." Discord grumbled.

"Don't worry, you're getting the hang of it." Ray comforted him.

"And how're you managing it, Luna?" Winston asked the Princess, who was observing her compact pack on her hoof.

"I've truly never used such devices in my life. But I think I am getting the hang of it." she admitted.

"Just remember the most important rule about using a proton pack." Egaon began, as Luna finished.

"Right. Do not cross the streams."

Discord finished, "Or it'll result in total protonic reversal."

"Exactly." Egon nodded.

"Well, you both do have the ability to use the packs down so far," Peter admitted, "And you both did a lot better on your first try than they did." he motioned to the girls who glared at Peter.

"Hey, we weren't that bad!" Rainbow argued.

Egon looked to her, and said bluntly, "You practically destroyed the training field at the Crystal empire, and almost crossed the streams with Applejack's beam."

"Ok, that was my fault." she admitted sheepishly, as the group laughed.

Flying above them were Descent, Nightingale, and Haze, "There they are." Descent said.

"Remember our job." Nightingale reminded them.

"Right." Haze nodded.

"Let's go!" Descent ordered, as they dove in trying to attack them.

The group seeing them swoop in to attack looked shocked, "Take cover!" Ray called, as they hit the dirt.

They looked up and saw the three enemies perfectly, "Who're they?" Winston asked in shock.

"The Shadowbolts!" Rainbow gasped.

"The who?" Peter asked in confusion.

"The Shadowbolts," Luna began, "When the girls tried to make it to the former castle of my sister and I, I created these illusions to lure Rainbow Dash away from them. But her loyalty to the girls defeated them."

"Well, we're not illusions anymore." Haze said.

"With our mistress' ghostly magic we are just as real as all of you." Descent explained.

"So why're you here?" Fluttershy trembled.

"We have orders to deal with you." Nightingale explained.

"And we will fulfill our orders." Descent finished.

"Attack!" Haze called, as the three flew around and fired ecto beams from the lenses of their goggles.

The ponies, Discord, Spike, and Slimer took cover, as Egon called, "Open fire on them!"

And so the group started blasting at the three ghostly Shadowbolts with their proton beams. The three flew around avoiding most of the proton blasts, but ended up getting hit by Rainbow Dash, Egon, and Ray.

"Oh, yeah, take that!" Rainbow cheered.

The three concentrated and fired a combined ecto blast at Rainbow who dodged it, but suddenly saw the three surrounding her in the air, "You really should've taken our offer to join us, Rainbow Dash." Nightingale warned her.

"Now, I'm afraid we have to eliminate you." Descent added, as the three were about to attack, only to get blasted by Peter, Luna, and Twilight.

"Leave Rainbow Dash alone!" Twilight shouted.

The three frowned and attempted to blast her, but Twilight dodged. Peter aimed his compact pack blaster at them, "No one tried to zap a princess!" he blasts at them, knocking them off balance.

"My turn!" Luna aimed her own blaster at them giving them a zap as well.

"Quickly, the trap!" Egon ordered.

Fluttershy reached for a trap and tossed it below the three ghostly Shadowbolts. Before she could open it, Nightingale call, "Retreat!" they turned into their wisp forms and took off.

"They got away!" Rainbow groaned.

"They'll be back, Rainbow." Twilight noted.

"Those three were tricky varmints." Applejack said.

"Yeah." Winston agreed.

"And if Nightmare's ghost could give them actual form, who knows what else she can do." Rarity said in worry.

"I have my hunches." Luna said in equal worry.

"This is why we must be prepared for when nighttime comes." Egon warned them.

"Right, we should get in some more practice. For tonight we head for the Everfree Forest," Luna said, "It's where it ended first, and it will end there again." the ponies and Spike nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile back at the castle remains, the three Shadowbolt ghosts bowed before their mistress, "Our humblest apologies, mistress." Descent pleaded.

"We had them under the ropes, but they pulled a fast one on us." Haze explained.

Nightmare frowned at them, "I don't want your pitiful excuses! I want those ponies eliminated!"

"Yes, mistress. We will not fail you again. We promise." Nightingale promised.

Nightmare's eyes squinted at her, "No. You won't."

"So should we try again really soon?" Descent wondered.

"That won't be necessary. Nighttime will be on it's way shortly. And when that happens, they will come to me. Once they do, then I will put an end to those six and my former good self once and for all!' she let out a laugh, as her three minions joined her in laughing maniacally.

******(And that's the chapter. Nightmare's not alone in this one, with her own minions at her side.)**


	4. The Rookie

******(Once again I got another one for you, where the Ghostbusters receive additional help.)**

As the Ghostbusters continued to get their friends, Discord, and Luna prepared for the fight tonight against Nightmare Moon's ghost, the girls were once again up to speed on how to use the equipment like before. Luna and Discord after much learning had also learned how to properly use the proton pack and compact pack they were given to use.

Peter stood before them and paced, before speaking like a drill instructor, "You all learned well for a whole afternoon. We taught you all we can. But the time of practicing is over. For tonight we venture into the Everfree Forest to put an end to a menace who wishes to make nighttime eternal. Are you ready?!"

"Yes, sir!" Rainbow called.

Peter smiled and dropped the dramatics, "Beautiful way to go."

"I think now we should conduct strategy." Egon suggested.

"Good idea." Twilight agreed, as they were about to head into the castle.

Discord looked up and saw a chariot pulled by Canterlot pegasi guards, "Oh, it looks like we've got company."

They looked up, as Twilight spoke, "It doesn't look like Princess Celestia's in the chariot."

"Then who could it be?" Spike asked.

When the chariot landed, a unicorn stallion a bit smaller than the size of the regular Canterlot guards and less built in shape hopped off it. He had a white coat, green eyes, blue tail and mane, along with a cutie mark representing a ghost, "Thanks for the lift, guys," he thanked the pegasi guards who nodded before taking off. The group looked at him, as he saluted them, "Royal Guard Rook reporting for duty!"

"Uh, hi." Ray greeted him awkwardly.

"Am I missing something here?" Applejack asked.

"Rook, I didn't expect you to be coming here." Luna said in surprise.

"You know him, Princess?" Rarity inquired.

"Yes. Rookie or Rook is one of our newest recruits in the royal guards." she explained.

"And why is he here?" Winston asked.

"Because I am a big admirer of your work, Ghostbusters." Rook answered.

"You are?" Ray asked.

"I am. Ever since I was a little colt I've always been fascinated by the supernatural. That's how I got my cutie mark."

They saw the ghost image on his flank, "How about that. A ghost cutie mark." Peter chuckled.

"Dr. Peter Venkman, such an honor to meet you and your colleagues." Rook bowed his head.

"Well, this kid knows how to show some respect." Peter smiled smugly to the guys.

"Princess Celestia hearing of my expertise in the supernatural and ghosts sent me here to assist you." the unicorn explained.

"Why didn't she send us a letter to let us know you were coming?" Twilight asked.

Luna sighed, "That's my sister for you."

"I admit I've never faced an actual ghost before, but this is the opportunity I've been waiting for!" Rook said in excitement.

"Take it easy," Egon cut him off, "Catching ghosts is a serious business. It's not all fun and games."

"What it isn't?" Peter asked in surprise, while Winston and Ray roll their eyes.

"The stuff we deal with is real. The ghosts are more dangerous than you can possibly imagine." Egon warned Rook.

"I'm aware of that factor. But I've studied further up on ghosts ever since I heard you went hoof to hoof against the ghost of King Sombra. It gave me proof that ghosts really do exist. And since that day I've been studying more on ghosts and how to deal with them like you guys do. I studied how your equipment works from when Celestia showed me various of your exploits when she herself studied up on all of you."

The Ghostbusters looked at each other questionably, until Luna spoke up, "I think we should allow Rook to join us."

"You do, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. This task is just what he needs to further train as a rookie guard."

"Exactly. Every little bit of on the job training helps." Rook nodded at her reasoning.

"Well, I suppose it could be helpful to have another." Egon admitted.

"Especially after them ghost Shadowbolts got the drop on us." Applejack added.

"Hooray, a new teammate!" Pinkie hugged Rook.

"Well, if he's going to be a Ghostbuster, he's going to need a uniform," Rarity spoke up, "I'll get right on it." she galloped off.

"Well, I guess we'll have to teach this newbie about how to work our equipment now." Peter told his boys.

"This could be the perfect opportunity to try out the new and improved proton pack." Ray added.

"New and improved?" Rainbow asked.

"We've developed a proton pack with some upgrades." Ray answered.

"But it still hasn't been properly tested." Egon warned them.

"Well, there's no better time than now." Peter said.

"But to let a rookie test it out?" Egon asked.

"Would you rather let one of these delicate ladies risk themselves?" Peter tempted Egon and he made them look at the girls who looked like they were giving him the innocent look.

Egon sighed, "Very well. But one sign of malfunction and we forget using it."

"Deal," Peter said, "Ok, Rook, come over here."

Rook trotted over, as Egon levitated a proton pack onto the newbies pack strapping it on. Rook looked it over and said, "This looks just like a regular proton pack."

"It may look like it is, but it actually has two special upgrades to it which makes ghost catching easier." Egon explain.

"Such as?"

"For starters it now has blast stream focusing. The blast stream focuser increases the proton stream's stability, greatly reducing the amount of beam perturbation."

"What'd he say?" Applejack asked the group.

"He means the proton beam won't wander around and hit other things while trying to make contact with the spook." Ray explained.

"That does make for a good upgrade." Fluttershy admitted.

"And the second one?" Rook asked.

"Blast Stream Recoil Decrease," Egon answered, "By increasing the pack's number of nucleon jackets as well as adding a second proton buffer reduces the proton stream's negative energy kick back allowing the user to move more quickly while firing the proton beam."

"Cool." Rook gasped.

"Man, why does he have to try out the cool new pack?" Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"Oh, let the rookie have some fun, Rainbow." Discord said, as he kicked back on a beach chair to watch the rookie's performance.

"Besides with those two new upgrades he'll need them more than us." Twilight added.

Rainbow looked seeing Rook operate the proton pack with Slimer acting as his target. She watched as the newbie used both upgrades allowing him to catch and hold Slimer without any fear of losing control of his beam, "Yeah, he does need it more than us."

So the Ghostbusters educated Rook on using the proton pack and the rest of the equipment, while Rook looked like he himself was making mental notes on the equipment right down to the basics.

Soon enough, Rook had the proton pack and the rest of the equipment down, and was ready to fight by their side. Rarity suddenly trotted up, "I'm back!" she said in sing song.

"You sure took your sweet time." Rainbow said.

"You know I take pride in making outfits to make sure they're perfect," the fashionista reminded her pegasus friend, "And how is our rookie doing?"

"Doing better than we expected." Winston answered.

"Yeah." Slimer agreed.

"Splendid," she answered, and looked at the rookie, "Rook, while you were practicing I whipped this up for you to wear." she levitated a Ghostbusters uniform up like the guys and was colored like their old uniforms before they switched to their individual ones.

Rook levitated the uniform from Rarity and marveled at it, "Awesome! My own uniform."

"I suggest you get changed right now, nighttime is upon us." Luna said as she looked up and saw the sun was slowly setting thanks to her sister.

"Already?" Ray gasped.

"We haven't even discussed strategy." Egon sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to do what an old friend of ours had to do when he didn't have much option." Twilight said.

"And what's that?" Winston asked.

"Wing it." she answered.

The boys looked at each other, as Peter spoke, "She's got a point. We'll just go with what we know."

"I really don't like going into battle without some kind of plan." Egon remained true to his methods.

"Then we'll talk strategy while on our way to the forest." Ray suggested.

"Ray is correct, but for now it's time to raise the moon," Luna said, "And for our sakes, it better not stay up there forever." she began to use her magic to raise the moon into the sky.

From the Everfree Forest inside the old castle, Nightmare Moon looked out a window seeing the sun going down and the moon coming up. She smirked and said deviously to herself, "It's time."

**(And that's the chapter. Rook is based off the rookie character from the Ghostbusters videogame, as well as the advanced proton pack. Catch you soon.)**


	5. The Nightmare Ends

******(Welcome back readers to my next installment. Here's where the guys go off to face Nightmare Moon and her minions putting an end to them once and for all.)**

It was nighttime in Equestria, in front of Ponyville's castle stood the Ghostbusters, their pony friends, Spike, Luna, Discord, Slimer, and Rook. Each of them was equip with a ghost catching tool, and were ready to head out.

"Ok, is everypony ready?" Egon asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Egon." Twilight answered.

Peter turned to Rook, "How about you, Rook, you up with this?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here, Dr. Venkman." Rook answered.

"We better get a move on." Luna suggested.

"Let's go!" Ray said, as they started off before entering the Everfree Forest.

As they trekked along the path, Winston spoke, "Boy, this place sure is dark."

"I can shine some light for us." Twilight offered, but was stopped by Luna.

"Too risky, Twilight. The last thing we need is to give ourselves an opening to Nightmare and her forces."

"So what do we do?" Rook asked.

"Being Princess of the night has more benefits than being able to control the moon and enter dreams. I can also see through the dark of the night." she explained.

"In that case you better be up front with us." Peter said, as the Princess walked along side the Ghostbusters.

"Keep your eyes peeled, you never know where anything could strike." Ray warned them.

As they continued on, Rook was looking around suspiciously while levitating his proton gun at his side feeling prepared. Suddenly he heard some leaves in a tree before him rustle. Acting on impulse he aimed his gun up there and fired his proton beam taking his allies by surprise.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Peter made him turn his stream off, as they looked seeing his blew the leaves off the tree. What they saw in it was a trembling squirrel.

"Oh, my goodness! The poor thing." Fluttershy gasped, as she flew up to comfort the critter.

Rook looked sheepish as he saw, Applejack and Rainbow Dash glaring at him, "Will yall stop messin' around?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack's right. We're on a mission here." Twilight added.

"Sorry, girls. I'm just on edge." Rook explained.

"We all feel that way." Ray replied.

"Let's just keep moving." Egon instructed, as they pressed on.

Spike looked up at the tree and spoke to Discord, "This was actually something I'd expect from Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie walked past the two looking dismal, "That was something I really wanted to do."

They continued on, while looking up at the sky hoping nothing was going to come down on them. Suddenly Slimer stopped looking scared, "What is it, Slimer?" Ray asked.

"Oh, no. Look!" he pointed ahead.

They looked ahead seeing the three Ghostly Shadowbolts, "So you've finally come?" Haze asked.

"You bet we have." Rainbow answered.

"Where's Nightmare?" Twilight demanded.

"You want to get to our mistress so badly, you'll have to go through us." Descent answered.

"Your call." Peter replied.

"Start 'em!" Ray called, as they readied their packs and started blasting at the three ghosts who started flying around.

The three Ghost Shadowbolts started blasting their ecto energy to counter the blasts of the proton beams., "Rainbow, on your left!" Peter called, as the rainbow maned pegasus fired her beam at Nightingale, who got zapped.

"Bulls eyes!" Pinkie cheered, before bouncing away at an incoming Descent.

Rook was dodging ecto rays from Haze, before using his magic to levitate his gun and aim, "Not this time!" he started blasting at Haze, forcing him to fly away from him.

"Not bad, rookie." Winston said, as he and Applejack were blasting at Nightingale.

Fluttershy was galloping away from Descent, before Slimer flew in spitting up on the ghost pegasus, "Ugh! You little spud!" he tried blasting at Slimer, only for him to get blasted by Discord.

"Nopony zaps my little buddy!"

"Thank you both." Fluttershy thanked them, as Slimer gave her a thumb's up.

Twilight and Luna were flying around using both their magic and proton beams to fend off against Haze and Nightingale. The two ghost Shadowbolts flew to Descent's side, as Descent spoke, "I think it's time we gave them a challenge."

"Right." his comrades agreed, as they started multiplying into a whole swarm of ghostly Shadowbolts.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Pinkie looked with an agape jaw.

"Attack!" the multiple Descents ordered, as they started swarming around the Ghostbusters and their allies.

"Ya think our ghost trap can hold this many?" Applejack asked Egon, while blasting at some of the ghosts.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Egon answered.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked, as she was blasting some of the ghosts.

"Only three of them are real. The rest are all illusions." Egon explained.

"So how can we tell the real ones from the fakes?" Rook wondered.

Peter smirked, "Simple. We blast them all!" he started opening fire on all the closest ghosts around them causing them to vanish.

"For once Peter's plan makes sense." Egon said in disbelief, as they all started blasting the illusions causing them to vanish.

Discord poofed himself in an army uniform and spoke, "Here's looking at you, pilgrim." he started blasting the illusions that started dropping like flies.

Soon all of the illusions vanished leaving behind the real Descent, Nightingale, and Haze, "There they are!" Ray called.

"Zap them!" Twilight called, as they opened fire on the three catching them.

"I can't move!" Haze struggled.

"They got us!" Nightingale called.

"Quickly, the trap!" Egon called.

"I got this!" Rook rolled a trap under the three while they were being lowered down.

"Now!" Ray called, as Rook opened the trap that started assimilating the three.

"NO!" the three ghost Shadowbolts cried, before they were sucked in and the trap was closed.

"Three down." Spike said.

"Yes, but the real trouble is up ahead." Luna said, while motioning to the remains of her and her sister's former castle.

"You sure she's there?" Winston asked the princess.

"Yes, I can feel it." Luna nodded.

"Ok, everypony. It's now or never." Twilight said.

"Let's go!" Pinkie cheered, as they hurried.

Upon entering the old castle, Peter whistled, "This places looks about as creepy as any haunted house we've busted any ghost in."

"This place used to be so full of life a thousand years ago." Luna sighed.

"Oh, yes. Such a shame it fell into ruins." Discord said, while looking around.

Egon levitated the PKE meter up indicating Nightmare was indeed in the castle, "Nightmare's in this very room."

"I know." Luna nodded, until they saw purple wisps of smoke come from the walls before forming into Nightmare Moon who laughed.

"Welcome, everypony!" she greeted them.

"At least she's hospitable." Pinkie told her friends, who rolled their eyes.

"So that's Nightmare Moon?" Ray asked.

"Oh, yes. Dreadful isn't she." Rarity answered.

"I don't know, from this up close she looks rather gorgeous." Peter said, causing all eyes to fall on him.

"You're joking, right?" Rainbow asked, Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"So these are the infamous Ghostbusters who did away with Sombra's ghost?" Nightmare looked around at the four, "To do such a task you must be very strong and resourceful. But those skills will not be enough to protect you from me."

"We'll see about!" Rook said, as he was about to open fire, only for Nightmare to use her magic to push them all off their hoof or Spike's case feet. They all crashed onto the floor groaning.

"Well that went well." Discord said in sarcasm.

They all got back up, as Peter frowned, "Ok, forget gorgeous. This alicorn witch is toast!" they started forward, "Got your stick?"

"Holding!" they each took hold of their proton guns, while the others aimed their compact blasters at Nightmare who stood her ground.

"Heat 'em up!" Peter called.

They started their packs up, "Smokin'!"

"Make 'em hard!"

"Ready!" the group called.

"Now let's teach this ghost of a nightmare what bustin's all about. Throw it!" Peter ordered, as they opened fire on Nightmare Moon.

The ghost alicorn flew up to avoid the blasts, before flying above them, "Throw this!" she blasted at them with her own ecto magic.

"Look out!" Egon called, as they jumped aside to avoid the impact.

They opened fire again, as Nightmare was taking a few hits throwing her off balance, before releasing a surge of magic knocking them back again.

"She's a powerful one." Egon said.

"Yeah, we already knew that." Rainbow noted.

"I'll distract her, you all focus." Luna ordered, as she flew up to face Nightmare.

"So Luna, we meet again." Nightmare Moon chuckled.

"Unfortunately." Luna frowned.

"Why give me a face like that? Have you forgotten all the fun we had when we were one?"

"Fun? You call trying to make nighttime eternal and bringing torment onto all of the ponies of Equestria fun?!"

"Don't deny that you wanted it!" Nightmare retorted.

Luna bore a look of guilt, "I admit. My pride and jealousy drove me into wanting Equestria all for myself," her look of guilt shifted to firm as she glared at her former dark half, "But then the elements of harmony opened my eyes to the truth and showed me just the kind of creature I became all because of jealousy!"

Nightmare could only shake her head in disappointment, "Without me you have gone soft, Luna! Has Equestria really changed it's opinion on us?"

"There's no us, only me," Luna corrected her, "And yes. The ponies eyes have opened up to me and saw I am just as much important as my sister is."

"And you fall for their act of kindness?"

"It is not an act!" Twilight called from below, "Princess Luna is more than just our princess of the night. She's also our friend!"

"Friend?" Nightmare asked.

"That's right!" Applejack agreed, "And like any friend of ours, we look out for them!"

"And I learned just the same how much friendship can change one for the better!" Discord added.

"So all we got to say to you Nightmare, is Friendship is the strongest force here!" Peter called.

"Now!" Rook called, as they all opened fire on Nightmare with the proton beams wrapping around every part of her body restraining her in mid air.

"No! Unhand me you foals!" she demanded.

"Luna, would you like to do the honors?" Ray offered.

Luna smiled, "Gladly." She flew down and launched a trap under Nightmare.

"No, wait!' Nightmare cried, as she was being lowered down, "Luna, don't be foolish! Nopony will every cross you with me in charge. I'm a part of you after all." she tempted Luna.

Luna answered, "Yes, yes you are. A part of me that I no longer need. Goodbye, Nightmare Moon!" she stomped onto the pedal opening the trap up.

Nightmare was getting assimilated, "NO! NO! THIS IS MY TIME! LUNA!" she screamed while being assimilated into the trap, that Luna closed.

They all looked over at the trap that had caught Nightmare. Luna trotted up to it and tapped it with her hoof, as it released a small surge, "The nightmare is over." she told her friends with a smile, and they smiled back.

******(And it's over. Nightmare Moon has been captured along with the Shadow Bolts. What will happen now? Wait and see.)**


	6. Another Job Well Done

******(And here we are with the finale. I sure hoped you enjoyed it. But be looking out for what other fics I've yet to finish or have started.)**

The very next morning at Canterlot Castle, the Ghostbusters and all their friends from Equestria were looking at a new stain glass window on display with Princess Celestia.

The new window depicted the guys, the girls, Rook, Spike, Luna, and Discord aiming their proton beams up with Nightmare Moon getting blasted by them, "Now that's art." Peter said.

"It looks great." Ray smiled.

"I'm glad you agree," Celestia said, "Now all of Equestria will know for years to come how you all defeated the ghost of Nightmare Moon."

"Well, we didn't do it alone." Winston said.

"Agreed. This was a full team effort." Egon said, while looking at their Equestria friends.

"I especially want to thank you all for what you've done," Luna began, "Now that every trace of my former being is gone for good I can finally be at full rest from here on."

"No problem, it's what we do." Peter answered.

"Yeah!" Slimer chuckled.

Celestia turned to Rook, "And Rook, you did a splendid job in helping the rest of my close subjects in saving Equestria."

"It was my pleasure, your highness." Rook bowed his head.

"And with that I am proud to say you are fully accepted into the Royal guards." she finished.

"What, really?!" he gasped, as she nodded.

"Yes!" he jumped up cheering.

Pinkie let out a sob of joy before stopping, "You know what this calls for now?" she opened some doors leading into the ballroom that was loaded with ponies from Ponyville and Canterlot, "A PARTY!"

"YAY!" Slimer cheered.

"All right!" Peter and Ray cheered, as they all went to join in the festivities.

As the party went on, each of them were mingling with their friends and explaining how they saved Equestria. Rook was meeting with some mares, and was telling them his side, "So then before Nightmare Moon's ghost was about to strike, I jumped in and blasted her with my proton pack saving the Ghostbusters. And together we vanquished that ghost and saved Equestria from eternal nighttime."

"Wow." a mare gasped.

"That's so amazing!"

"I know, but enough about me and what I did. I'd like to get to know more about all of you." Rook flirted.

Peter watched him flirt and chuckled, "He picked that up from me." he told the girls.

"No kidding." Twilight answered.

Discord spoke, "Oh let him have some fun, after all he's a rookie guard or was a rookie guard. How often can somepony of that rank boast such an accomplishment?"

"Well, you got a point." Twilight admitted.

"Ok, party ponies, let's really liven it up!" Pinkie cheered, as Vinyl Scratch came in and started playing her turntable creating a remix of the theme song Pinkie Pie invented for the guys the last time they were in Equestria.

"Oh, yeah, this is an awesome beat!" Rainbow cheered, as she went to the dance floor and started cutting loose.

"Can't let Rainbow Dash show us up. Come on, guys!" Peter said, as he dragged his friends to the dance floor, followed by Discord, Rook, Spike, the girls, and the royal sisters who started dancing to the beat.

Hours later when the party ended, the guys stood on opposite sides of their friends for it was once again time for them to go, "Once again, we can't thank you boys enough for all the good you have done." Celestia thanked them.

"It was our pleasure, Princess." Ray answered.

"And we'd gladly do it again." Winston added.

"As long as it's not too daily." Peter joked.

"It was once again great to see you all." Twilight said.

"Likewise, Twilight." Egon agreed.

"We hope to see you all again." Rarity said.

"Hey, if they're something strange in Ponyville, you know who to call." Peter chuckled.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Pinkie cheered as loud as she could, forcing everypony to cover their ears, and give her a look, "What?"

Peter turned to Rook, "And Rook, because you played your part brilliantly, we've decided to let you keep the advanced proton pack."

Rook's eyes lit up, "You mean it?!"

"As long as you remember to take special care of it, and make sure it's functioning properly, then yes." Egon answered.

"I feel so touched that you'd trust me with it." Rook smiled, while wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Hey, consider yourself an honorary Equestrian Ghostbuster. Just like the girls, Discord, and Luna." Ray explained.

"Oh, I'm also an honorary Ghostbuster?" Discord asked in surprise

"Sure." Peter nodded.

"I am honored to be recognized as one of your team members." Luna bowed her head.

Peter looked to Celestia, "Who knows, next time another ghost causes trouble we may have to get you out of the castle to help us, Princess Celestia."

Celestia looked interested, "That would be nice. I hardly to get out much unless it's royal business."

"Well we better get back and deal with Nightmare and her minions." Egon said.

"Agreed. Are you boys ready?" Luna asked.

"Ready." they answered.

"Then I guess this is goodbye again?" Fluttershy asked.

"For now." Ray admitted, and she smiled.

Celestia activated the portal magic, "See you later, partners!" Applejack called.

"Hope you all remain well!" Rarity added.

"Next time you come back, we'll be prepared to kick more ghost flank!" Rainbow cheered.

"Or just to see you for a visit." Fluttershy said.

"Next time we'll party even harder!" Pinkie called.

"You guys be careful with your jobs!" Spike said.

"And we'll continue to help keep peace in Equestria!" Twilight finished.

And so the Ghostbusters vanished in thin air with their equipment, save for the advance proton pack they left in the hooves of Rook.

The boys and Slimer once again found themselves back at their HQ in their normal bodies, "You know I don't think I'll ever get used to this transformation to and from." Winston said.

"Who would?" Peter asked.

"Come on guys, let's take care of business." Ray said, as they went down to the containment unit.

They approached the grid, as Winston held up one trap, "First up the Shadowbolt ghosts." they went through the procedure, and the three ghosts were sealed into the containment unit.

"And finally the cherry on top of the sundae, Nightmare Moon," Peter held up the trap and tapped it with his finger, "Hey Nightmare, if you can hear us from inside there we want you to do something for us. If you see Sombra where you're going give him our regards."

So they placed the trap containing Nightmare Moon into the machine. Once they went through the procedures Nightmare Moon like her minions and Sombra's ghost was locked into the containment unit.

"Well, guys, we did it again." Ray said.

"Affirmative." Egon nodded.

"Saving Equestria from ghost ponies." Winston said.

"Uh-huh." Slimer nodded.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hoping to catch some major Zs tonight." Peter said.

"You and me both." Ray agreed, as they went upstairs.

That night each of them were once again dreaming. Peter was dreaming about a dream vacation in Hawaii while sharing it with this very attractive woman who had the build of a model. Egon was dreaming about working alongside Albert Einstein, with Einstein giving praise to Egon for being on an intellectual level like him. Ray was dreaming he was in a cartoon land with all his favorite cartoon characters including Dopey Dog. Winston was dreaming he was in a mystery novel and was on the verge of solving a case. Slimer was always dreaming about consuming large portions of food.

As they each looked like they were really enjoying their dreams, it panned out to reveal they were all being watched by separate dream clouds by Luna who was in the dream realm making sure they were having peaceful dreams. She smiled and spoke, "Pleasant dreams, Ghostbusters."

******(And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it.)**


End file.
